cutenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthbound 5
The Game resumes back to Lucas, where faces more to an adventure. He befriends and develops a crush on a fearless tomboyish princess named Samantha, and also befriends her butler/maid, Johnson. Discover love, action, and teamwork. This games for Nintendo Wii, that is a 3D action game. Plot The game begins telling the story of Samantha's early life in a kingdom with a mother named: Loretta a father named Henry, an elder twin sister named Amanda and a little brother named Tommy. They were happy together, until one day there was an earthquake that damage their kingdom. Henry and Loretta went to investigate leaving Old Man Johnson in charge of their 3 children: Amanda, Samantha, and Tommy. 2 years later, when both Samantha and Amanda turn 11 years old, when Henry comes back to the kingdom, much to the 4's happiness, they then recieve world Loretta died for an unknown reason (later revealed). Henry and the others shocked by this Henry goes to see who to see who killed Loretta, once again leaving Johnson incharge of the children. When Henry is at an empty Parking Lot, he is knocked out by Hokey Pitch (the secondary antogonist of Porky), and is arrested and sent to jail. A week later, Amanda, Samantha, Tommy, and Johnson recieve word that Henry has been arrested. Samantha, Tommy, Johnson, and Amanda are really shocked at this. The most person more upset is Amanda. The next morning, Amanda changes her gown outfit to a super hero-like outfit, saying to her siblings and Old Man Johnson that she's going on a quest to make their father escape from jail. Samantha says she's crazy for doing something as lame as that, while Tommy says don't go. Old Man Johnson says it will be dangerous, but Amanda says she'll be okay since she has PK powers. Old Man Johnson gives her everything that Amanda will need on her jorney to get back Henry. Amanda then leaves. Samantha also says she has her pk powers but doesn't go along with her sister since she argees with Old Man Johnson. A month later, Amanda hasn't come back with Henry, and think gets worried. Right at that moment, the knight who also's knows what goes on around the kingdom and different places, says that Amanda goes missing and Henry has been killed by a time bomb. Shocked at this, Samantha is upset with herself that if only she convinced her sister to stay. Later that night, when Old Man Johnson, Samantha, and Tommy are sleeping in the same bed, Tommy wakes up and sees a doll on the floor near the bottom of the stairs. He gets out of bed and goes gets it, but for some reason it goes down the stairs and Tommy follows it. Once it stops the doll Tommy grabbs it. But then sees a giant person that has amlur on he is then killed. The next morning, Samantha and Old Man Johnson, sees Tommy dead on the floor, much to Samantha's saddness, Johnson comforts her. A year later, when Samantha turns twelve year old, she sees someone new. Lucas (from Mother 3 and Super Smash Bros. Brawl) is wandering around the land. Samantha goes outside and follows him. As she's following him, she hides behind some trees, so he won't see her. Lucas nearly discovers Samantha while he's walking. Suddenly, the same guy who killed Tommy, jumps out of nowhere in front of Lucas. The thirteen year old boy, can't bring himself to fight against him and goes to the buttom of his knees. Samantha then appears at Lucas' rescue by using PK Beam at Hokey. Samantha runs over to Lucas and stands in front of him. Hokey in a full head of rage attacks them. After his defeat, Samantha says is he is alright. Lucas blushes saying he's fine. Samantha helps him up, and Samantha asks him if he could introced himself to her. He says his names Lucas and he asks her name. She says her name's Samantha and she's the princess of the Flowershore Kingdom. She then inviting him to come to her home. Lucas says he'll be happy too. They then go to her home. Her castle still damaged from the Earthquake, they go inside where Old Man Johnson is cooking fried chicken, mash potato, and rice. Samantha says if he would like to stay here. Lucas blushes and says yes. They then eat dinner, when Lucas ate he burped embassredded doing this infront of Samantha. Samantha says it's really cute and burps too herself. Lucas surprises giggles and says shyly thanks and says she's cute when she does that too. Samantha says your welcome and thanks giggling as well. After dinner and desert, Lucas and Samantha go to the Living Room, watching some TV. Lucas and Samantha get to know each other, Samantha admits to Lucas she feels dum as a princess since she doesn't really like girly stuff she enjoys action, adventure, and boyish stuff. Lucas says he doesn't get to do most of the stuff he does anymore. Samantha feels bad for the lost of his family. Samantha comforts him by giving him a hug, making Lucas to to blush. Then both go to sleep on the couch. Hokey Pitch sees them, but doesn't go inside the castle to cause any harm. The next morning, Samantha is up while Lucas is still asleep. She greets being on top of the side of the couch where Lucas is sleeping, while still asleep. But once Samantha greets him, Lucas awakes hitting his forehead on Samantha, with both of their foreheads hurting, making Samantha roll over Lucas on on the couch being right on him. She aplozies for what she did, and Lucas says it's okay. Samantha jumps out of the couch and pulls Lucas out of the couch, making him blush. They go to the kitchen where they see Old Man Johnson making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They eat some of their sandwiches until the sky turns dark. Samantha says somethings bad is happening, she tells Old Man Johnson that they have to find Amanda, so Samantha puts on a different outfit with a tanktop and a skirt with boots on. Lucas joins into so does Old Man Johnson. So they set sail on an adventure. Ending After defeated Porky and Hokey, Samantha challages the Hot Masked Lady. Once the Mask Lady's mask comes off, it reveals Amanda. Samantha is shocked by this, including Lucas and Old Man Johnson. Porky and Hokey areupset thiss so Porky blames this all on Hokey. Amanda regains her memories, though she cannot control her soul. Amanda says to Samantha to use PK Sheild around her sister (Samantha). Samantha does what she is told, and Amanda uses PK Bolt at Samantha, and Samantha's Sheild, bounces the attack at Amanda, ultimately killing herself. Samantha is shock by this including Lucas and Old Man Johnson. Samantha and Lucas rushes to her aid, seeing Amanda is truly killed. Samantha is terribly disappointed at this. Lucas comfortys her by hugging her, and she hugs him back. Samantha then becomes enrage saying this is all POrky's and Hokey's fault and grabs Porky and throws him through the hideout and into the sky. Lucas joins this too and carries Hokey and throws him out of the wall of the hideout and into the sky the same way Samantha did to Porky. After this scene, Lucas, Samantha, and Old Man Johnson are sitting on a louge outside of Porky's hideout. Lucas comforts Samantha, and Samantha thanks Lucas for being a true friend to her and hugs him and kisses him, making him blush.He says to her your welcome. Old Man Johnson says they should go back to the bcastle. However; Samantha refuses. She says she's been waiting for this for long time, that she wants to stay with Lucas for now and see the world. Old Man Johnson sees Samantha's more happier with Lucas, and Old Man Johnson argees and he'll stay with them to raise them and he says they make a perfect couple. Lucas and Samantha argee with this. Then they get off the louge and all three of them run somewhere. Lucas and Samantha are holdig hands while Old Man Johnson are in front of them as the credits roll in and the song, Endless Possibility comes on. Characters Main Playable Characters: Lucas- Voiced by: Lani Minella Samantha- Voiced by: Deanna Mustard Old Man Johnson- Voiced by: ?